


Gone Forever

by Tryppy



Series: Afterdeath Angst [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Kind of a Happy Ending, Out of Character, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, but moved around a little, geno eventually comes to terms with himself, really sad, reaper and geno broke up, reaper is really out of character, reaper's a dick tbh, stages of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryppy/pseuds/Tryppy
Summary: Alternate Ending to that Afterdeath One-Shot I wrote.





	Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based on Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

“buddy, this is for the best.”  
  
  
Geno shook his head, staring at the wall. “It doesn’t feel right,” he admitted. Usually he wouldn’t be spilling out his emotions like this, but to be honest, he had been smoking and was now high as fuck.  
  
  
Classic shook his head, sitting on the other side of the room. “you had a falling out. it’s been months, you gotta move on.”  
  
  
“S’not that easy,” Geno grumbled. “This shouldn’ have happened. He was… I don’t know, but… god, how did it…”   
  
  
Before he knew it, Geno was crying.  
  
  
“hey, hey, it’s okay,” Classic tried. He wasn’t really the best at comforting people, but still wanted to be there for moral support.  
  
  
“But it’s not,” Geno sighed, wiping his tears away. “It’s not okay, and it never will be.”    
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
Geno laid awake on the couch in Classic’s house. He’d been crashing there ever since he and Reaper broke up. He stared at the ceiling, frowning.  
  
  
_ What time is it? _ He wondered, but he didn’t care too much. It didn’t really matter. Nothing really mattered anymore.  
  
  
The longer he sat there, the more memories of his fights with Reaper came back to him.  
  
  
__ “maybe you’re fuckin’ scum,” Reaper shouted, having to lean against the wall so he wouldn’t fall over. He was really drunk this time.  
__   
__   
__ “Reaper, stop,” Geno tried, moving back.  
__   
__   
__ “don’ tell me whatta fuckin’ do!” Reaper tried to move forward, but ended up almost collapsing, now pressing a hand to a table to keep himself steady.  
__   
__   
__ “You’re going to hurt yourself,” Geno mumbled, concerned.  
__   
__   
__ “shut up, bitch,” the god grumbled, eyes blazing with anger. “just be the lil’ bitch you are and be fuckin’ quiet. i hate hearin’ you talk.”   
__   
__   
Geno hated hearing things like that, and half of him wanted to believe it wasn’t true. Reaper was just drunk, Reaper was just sad-- he’d always try to excuse his ex-boyfriend of the things he would do and say.  
  
  
But now? The other half of him was trying to tell himself that the breakup was, in fact, for the best, and that Reaper was horrible.   
  
  
He tried to tell himself how much better he was now with Reaper out of his life.  
  
  
He tried to tell himself that he didn’t miss Reaper.  
  
  
He wanted to believe it. He wished he could.   
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
Reaper?

  
  
Geno hadn’t thought about him in a while.  
  
  
Geno didn’t really think about much anymore, but everything was fine. It was fine. He was fine.

  
  
Although many times he’d go out to Grillby’s, get drunk, and start stupid bar fights. He had managed to get banned from a couple places-- but there were always more timelines. 

  
  
He guessed it was just a way to take out his anger from everything. But he didn’t win at these fights often.

  
  
He didn’t let himself win-- because he could feel something when he was being punched and attacked.

  
  
It wasn’t much, but it was better than anything else.

  
  
And then Geno would pass out. Wake up in the morning in the empty bar, grab his stuff and leave.

  
  
That was his routine for a while.

  
  
See? He was fine. He was fine after everything happened, and he didn’t need anyone.

  
  
He didn’t need that douchebag.

  
  
And in all honesty, he never should’ve kept Reaper around for so long.

  
  
He should’ve ditched him at the start of his crazy alcoholic issues.

  
  
He wondered if Reaper still thought about him.

  
  
He hoped so.

  
  
He really hoped that Reaper missed him.   
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
Geno started talking to his friends again. He stopped his bar fights and drinking after he’d gotten alcohol poisoning one night. And then he started going back to normal.

  
  
Or, mostly normal.

  
  
“And Papyrus was all like-- ‘WOAH! That’s awesome, bro!’ And I was really happy!” Blueberry was explaining cheerfully.

  
  
“nice, kid,” Classic chuckled. “you’re learning your magic pretty well.” 

  
  
Geno sat with them, listening.

  
  
He was at a Christmas party.

  
  
But Reaper wasn’t here, much to Geno’s relief.

  
  
It wasn’t much of a concern to Geno anymore, luckily. He had come to terms with himself.

  
  
He didn’t need Reaper-- he had these guys. And that was the best feeling he ever had.


End file.
